Child Of The Night
by Sawyer Kanaii
Summary: When a female warlock is taken in by the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his Shadowhunter boyfriend, everything seems perfectly fine. But when the past catches up to her and her friends, how will they keep each other safe? Rated M for gore/language.
1. Breaking & Entering

**I just recently got a school laptop that I can write my stories on. And honestly I've lost all muse for my Transformers Animated story, but I will try to finish it. Now I own Miss Alice. Everyone belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

It was in the middle of a cold foggy night in Brooklyn, and the sounds of boots hitting the pavement, splashing against puddles occasionally. Her panting grew louder and louder as she ran faster and faster, her blue eyes darting wildly from side to side.

She couldn't stop now. They were after her. She had to get away, she _had_ to.

She let out a scream as she tripped over a brick, and landed on her side. She moved her leg and yelped as a sharp jolt of pain emitted from her ankle.

 _Goddamn it…_

She struggled to get up, using the walls of the surrounding buildings for support, and limped away as she could. Sure, she used magic, but she was still an apprentice. She didn't get to learn much.

She had to hide, there was no way she could out run them. She went down another dark alley and approached a dark colored dumpster.

 _There's no time now…_

She struggled to get into the dumpster, and fell right to the bottom.

 _CLANG!_

She dared not to let out a whimper of pain, she dared not to even move. She was in no condition to fight them off. She heard their low growls, she felt the way the dumpster shook with each one of their steps. She bit down on her lip until she tasted blood.

As they came closer, she conjured any remaining energy she had left, into a small brilliant blue ball. She wasn't going down without a fight.

But as suddenly as they came after her, the dumpster was lifted off the ground and thrown down the alleyway.

She bit down a scream as garbage and many other foul-smelling items were being tossed around, as if they were a salad.

The dumpster landed with a loud thud as her head collided with the bottom of the dumpster. She groaned in pain and laid there.

 _Goddamn ankle, goddamned demons…_

She slowly sat up and peeked out of the dumpster, slowly opening the lid incase the demons were still there.

She fell to the bottom as she heard a roar full of pain, not wanting to be seen.

 _Wait, pain?_

She peeked out again and saw what was causing the demons pain. The three that were hunting for her, even with their deformed figures and bright yellow eyes piercing through the fog, she could see the silhouette of a man, one with a bow, firing arrows into the larger of the two demons. As the demon lunged at him, he slid from underneath him and stabbed the smallest with his Seraph blades.

He was a pale young man, about as pale as her, the moonlight shining off of his skin. His rune-cladded skin at that.

" _Shadowhunter."_

She whispered so low, no one could hear her. Even though Downworlders and Shadowhunters started to get along, there were still quite a few who still went against the idea.

A painful shriek from the second demon as the Shadowhunter killed him and the largest collapsed to the ground, his Seraph blade hitting the concrete as the demon turned to dust.

The Shadowhunter picked up his blade and wiped it off. He looked around and flipped open his cellphone, and held it up to his ear.

"Hey. Yes, I know what time it is. Demons. Yes, I'm fine. Just a few scratches. I'm coming over if that's ok. See you soon." He snapped it shut and walked away. She waited until the man walked away and then carefully lowered herself down to the ground.

She limped around the corner and saw the young man walk into a huge building and shut the door behind him. She walked up to the door and saw the door handle.

 _As if whoever they are would let me in..._

She looked up and saw multiple windows.

 _Maybe…I could climb up there…_

She cursed her ankle, sucked up the pain, and felt for edges in the bricks and started to climb. She whimpered and cried out a bit from the pain. She dragged herself over the balcony of the building and approached a closed glass window. She tried to move the window up, but it was blocked by some kind of spell.

 _A witch? Or even a warlock? But why would the Shadowhunter come here then?_

She shrugged it off and grabbed a spare stone that laid on the floor of the balcony and broke the window. Oh well, it's not like anyone would see. She just needed to get in and get out. Maybe find a book on healing spells, fix her damn ankle. She carefully walked over the jagged edges of glass and found herself in a bedroom.

Silk sheets laid perfectly on the twin-sized bed, the floors were polished and the walls were the color of silver. She admired the room for a minute and walked out the door to the hallway.

There were many doors on each side of the hallway, no doubt guestrooms and such. She peeked into each room, looking for anyone that would remotely look like a library.

She finally came across the room and dragged her twisted ankle behind her, trying not to wake up anyone in the house. The bookshelves were about 8 feet tall, too tall for her. She groaned at the hundreds upon hundreds books that were stacked next and on top of each other.

 _Gotta look for that fuckin' book now._

She looked at the lower shelf first, only finding transformation spells and runes. She checked higher shelfs, grabbing the ladder that was sitting in the corner and climbing up it, mentally cursing her ankle and the ladder. She filed through the other books. No luck.

 _God fuckin' dammit! Where is the damn book?!_

The pain was starting to burn in her ankle, she slammed one of the books back into place, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Fuck! Where is it?!" She yelled out loud at this point, frustrated.

She didn't notice the sound of the door knob turning.

"Looking for something?" The rich masculine voice said, sounding quite amused.

She quickly turned around in fright, looking at the tall man. His skin was as dark as caramel, his eyes were like hers. Cat-like eyes, but they were green instead of her beautiful blue ones. His hair as black as fresh ink, he was wearing a royal purple bathrobe, the same color that was strewed through the edges of his somewhat wild mess of hair. And holding the book of healing spells.

 _Magnus Bane._

The most known warlock of Downworlders and of all houses, she broke into his.

She was so lost in her thoughts she forgot his was on the ladder, and lost her footing and started to fall eight feet to the floor with a scream.

At least she thought she would.

Magnus flicked his fingers towards her, blue sparks emitting from them and a wind of blue light surrounded her and lowered the girl to the ground.

She bowed her head down silently and whispered, "I am so sorry, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Mr. Bane, I-I was running away from demons, I-I didn't know where to go or what to do a-and I saw a Shadowhunter-"

"Magnus, it's probably Chairman Meow. Come back to bed-" The dark haired Shadowhunter said tiredly, but his sleepy eyes popped open as he saw the girl on the ground.

"Alexander, darling, it appears we have a guest. Followed you home apparently." Magnus said, walking over to the girl, kneeling next to her ankle.  
"It's twisted, I tripped over something while running from the demons…"

"Now, why were demons chasing after you?" Magnus said, stretching out his hand to her ankle, his cat eyes glowing a bright gold and blue wind sparking up from his hand. "I'm just healing you, but I believe a warlock like you would already know that."

"One, I got in trouble…with the wrong kind of people…They sent those…hideous beasts after me….I rather not explain…" She winced at bit in pain.

Magnus nodded a bit, still concentrated on her ankle. "And two, how do you know that?"

"Your eyes and what? No Shadowhunter unless it's my Alexander, would be in search of a book like that."

"Oh...yeah..." She whispered and the blue wind ceased.

"Now stand up." She stood and walked around a bit. Magnus nodded in approval and asked, "Now, Miss..?"

"Alice. Alice Waline." She said, her voice a little stronger at this point.

"Well, Alice, Alice Waline," Magnus grinned a bit, running his hand through his black and bluish-purple mess of hair, "Do you have any place to stay at this moment?"

"Uh-"

"Oh, how rude of me," Magnus interrupted, "I haven't given you a proper introduction to us, and," He wrinkled his nose a bit, "Maybe, a change of _fresh_ clothes?"

She sighed a bit and looked down at her dark purple shirt and black jeans, he was right. She smelled like shit alright.

She nodded a bit. He smiled, "Wonderful! Alexander dear, could you please find her some clothes to wear for now in my room?" Alec was still a bit shocked by the girl following him home. That's what Magnus' house was to him. Home.

He nodded and walked back to their room, leaving the two alone.

"I'll make some coffee. If that's fine by you." Magnus said to Alice, who shook her head eagerly. "Yes, please."

Once Alec came back with the set of clothes for Alice, she went into Magnus' personal bathroom to change. She looked at the clothes Alec carelessly tossed her way. An overgrown black sweater that hung off her shoulder and a pair of bright blue cargo pants. She shrugged a bit and threw them on herself. The sweater was comfy, and the pants were a bit big, but, other than that it was fine.

Magnus yawned a bit and waited as the coffee dripped into the coffeepot. Alec walked up behind his loved one and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What's bothering you Alexander?" Magnus asked quietly and Alec let go of him.

"I don't trust her. I'm kinda skeptical of her…she wouldn't say anything about her story and really? Why were demons chasing her and, "Got in trouble with the wrong people?"?" Magnus nodded a bit, "True. But still, I can tell she's not lying. She's terrified out of her wits." He turned around and smushed Alec's cheeks together, "Besides, I have my wittle Shadowwunter to save me anyway." He talked in a baby face and Alec cut him a glare.

"Magnus," Alec said between 'fish lips', "Can I have my face back?" He groaned a bit. Magnus laughed and kissed him softly.

"Ahem."

Magnus let go of Alec and Alec fell face-first on the ground. Magnus looked at Alice who was in the hallway and laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry if I was disturbing-"

"No, no, it's fine." Magnus said, bringing out with mugs with a blue smoke surrounding the mugs and the coffee pot as he helped his lover off the ground.

He rested the mugs on the small table that was surrounded by tables. The trio sat in a circle, Alec and Alice staring at each other as Magnus poured the coffee into each mug.

"So, Alice," Magnus started out, "I said I would give you a proper introduction to the two of us. " His eyes glowed a bit and he flashed a grin at her. A booming voice came out of nowhere, but his lips did not move, "I AM THE GREAT WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN, MAGNUS BANE." The voice went away and then Magnus said pointing to Alec, who was sipping on his coffee, "And this is my Shadowhunter boyfriend with thankfully, a stamina rune."

Alec choked on his hot coffee and spat it out over the table. His face red from embarrassment. "Alexander, what has gotten into you? Are you okay?" Magnus seemed worried.

Alec sent a glare at Magnus and wiped off his mouth. "Yes, perfectly."

"Sorry dear, but it's true." Magnus grabbed some napkins and wiped up the spat out coffee. Alice snickered a bit but stopped when Alec glared at her.

"Alexander, dear be nice. You don't want to scare away our guest do you?" Magnus said, clicking his tongue.

"Guest?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, guest. If you indeed have no place to stay, how about you stay here for a while." Alec choked a bit and Magnus' eyes lit up. "You could be the daughter I never had! I mean, you look like Alexander but have some attributes of me!"

Alec stared at him dead in the face, "You're not serious are you? She just broke into your house!"

"With a twisted ankle and barely made any noise. She could be a great help to your team as well, darling."

"Wait, there's more Shadowhunters?" Alice asked, quite nervous at this point.

"Yes, and there's even two girls that would be delighted to have you! What do you say, Alice?" Magnus as on his toes at this point, his eyes filled with excitement.

This was a lot for her to take in at this point. The Shadowhunter, Alexander, she believed his name was, seemed to not want her around. But, maybe he was always like that.

"Um…I guess?" She spoke quietly and Magnus jumped up. "YAY!"

Alec groaned a bit at the noise and put down his coffee mug, "I'm heading back to bed."

"But Alexander," Magnus begged, "We have an adopted daughter now, we need to show her around-"

"In the morning. I need sleep."  
"Technically it is morning. It's 5:30 AM" Alice said, a sarcastic tone, lacing her voice.

"Whatever, smartass." Alec snapped. "I am going to bed." And with that, he went upstairs.

Magnus looked at Alice, "I apologize. He's just…uneasy of people. He was the same way with one of our friends that you'll meet."

"It's fine. I can understand where he's coming from." She smiled softly, "It's great that you guys care so much about each other." She yawned a bit and rubbed her eyes. She usually wasn't much of a sleeper, but she was worn out.

Magnus ended up guiding her to a spare bedroom and she turned on the light. It was the same one she broke into, which was alright by her. She let herself fall to the bed into a deep sleep.

 **Alright I hope you guys like her. I really do. Give me some advice on her or on the story or if there's anything you'd like to see in the story. Feedback always helps. Thanks guys!**


	2. Smells Like Shit

**After years of absence, I have decided to continue this story! Remember, I own Alice and Cassandra Clare owns Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters! Now, onto the story!**

 _She screamed until her throat became raw, crying out for her parents through the smoke. Her mother ran towards her and scooped her up in her arms. Alice peeked at the sight of their burning home. Memories of her short-lived childhood burning up in flames._

 _She felt the cool breeze of the night sky as her mother held her tighter and jumped out of one of their broken windows. Alice hid her face in her mother's shoulder to look away from the impending doom two stories below._

 _But, instead of falling to their deaths, her father used his magic to lower his small family down to safety._

 _He held his lover in his arms and his small girl as well for a few moments before casting a glamour over him and Alice. Her mother pulled her cloak over her head and walked away with them into the night._

Alice's eyes shot open, her forehead drenching with sweat from the memory. Her eyes darted to the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. It read 9:30 AM.

She sighed in relief. She was okay. She was safe...for now.

And she was sleeping in Magnus Bane's house.

 _What in the actual fuck is wrong with you?! You stayed in THE Magnus Bane's house?! With his Shadowhunter boyfriend?! You are stupid as hell._

She felt a larger mass land on her leg and she tumbled off the bed in a reflex. Only to find Magnus' grey striped cat, Chairman Meow, sprawled out on the bed.

She mumbled a cuss and stood up. She sat back on the bed gently as not to scare him away and reached out to pet him. He sniffed her hand and backed away quickly. She sighed.

 _No one likes you, you're a warlock remember? Your own real parents didn't want you, remember?_

She yawned a bit and recoiled in disgust.

 _Holy shit, you stink. No wonder the damn cat doesn't want to be near you!_

She got up and peered into the closet and saw a royal blue tanktop, a black leather jacket and a pair of black ripped jeans, folded. She grabbed the clothes and walked down the hallway to find a few doors down to the right to find a sort of "public" bathroom. For party guests or perhaps, Shadowhunter boyfriends.

The bathtub was smaller than a normal one and the towels were a dark shade of red and gold.

 _Dude, this guy's got everything. Well, he IS the High Warlock of Brooklyn._

Once the water was warm, she pulled her faded midnight blue hair up in a bun and laid in the warm water. She grabbed the bar of soap that rested on the side of the tub and rubbed it all over her, cleaning off all the dirt from her.

She used the water to wipe the remaining sleep form her eyes and relieved herself of the sticky feeling of dried sweat from her forehead.

She dried off with a towel and wrapped herself in one of the larger ones. She let her messy, tangled hair down and grabbed the brush from off the counter and brushed through her tangled mess.

She groaned a bit at what felt like her hair was being ripped out but kept brushing until it was knot-free.

She opened a couple of drawers til she found a pair of scissors. And looked at herself in the mirror.

 _When was the last time you cut this shit? I mean, look at those dead ends! They're starting to crackle it's so bad._

"Fuck it."

After a few cuts to her hair, it rested on her shoulders in a long bob. Alice seemed quite pleased with herself and pushed the trashcan full of hair to the side of the bathroom where it belonged.

She slid on the clothes that she brought with her into the bathroom and walked out to the kitchen to find Alec pouring himself a cup of coffee.

She started to backtrack back into the hallway but tripped over Chairman Meow who seemed to have followed her.

 _Fuckin' asshole._

Alec quickly turned around and gave her a disapproving look. "Well, good morning to you too, thief. Were you coming to steal something else too?"

Alice scowled at him and snapped, "I was going to put the book back right after I healed myself nitwit."

 _Were you though?_

Alec rolled his eyes and replied, "Of course you were." He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it once Magnus walked in.

"Alexander, quit scaring the girl. How is she going to handle the others if you're standing there intimidating her?"

 _Others?_ Alice thought. _Oh yes. Magnus said jackass had more of his friends coming._

Magnus reached out to help her up, but Alice shrugged it off. "I got it, thanks."

Alice stood up and brushed herself off and Magnus looked at her.

"Nice haircut. Rather than the messy bush you came in with last night." He laughed, pouring some orange juice into a small glass.

"Do you want a mimosa?"

"You do realize it's morning time, right?" Alice questioned, shaking her head to the offer. "Water is fine for me."

"It's normal for him" Alec rolled his eyes, sliding her a glass of water her way.

"It's 5 o' clock somewhere!" Magnus replied cheerfully, pouring some left-over champagne into his orange juice.

"We're not really bringing her to the institute, are we?" Alec asked and Alice stated, "Her has a name, jackass."

"This jackass, has a name too. And unless you want me to shove my foot up-"

"Okay, okay that's enough children." Magnus chuckled nervously and quickly took Alec out of Alice's hearing range.

"I don't trust her Magnus. I mean, she breaks into your home, sleeps in your home and uses whatever she wants?"

"One: I allowed her to because she's a fellow warlock who needs help and doesn't seem to have the proper training to survive out there. Two: She used the guest bathroom, would you want her to use ours?"

Alec quieted down a little. "Well, no, but-"

"No buts Alexander. As long as she does good around here, she can stay. Maybe finish up here training." Magnus stated, giving Alec a look. Alec reluctantly nodded and reached for Magnus' hand.

"Just please, be cautious. I don't want something to happen to you."

"It won't. But I will, if it makes you feel better." Magnus gave his Shadowhunter a quick peck on the lips, walked back to Alice and tossed her an apple.

"Get your boots on child. Time to meet the others!" He smirked, but stopped suddenly.

"But first, I need to put on some makeup." He snapped his fingers and a dark eyeshadow with a touch of glitter to his eyelids.

"Time to go!"

Alice sighed and slipped on her boots, still returning the glare that Alec gave her whenever she looked at him.

 _Yippee-fuckin'-Ki-Yay._

 **Alright guys this is all I could get out right now, I'm on a bit of a tight schedule today but I'm going to try to update at least once a week.**


	3. Sarcastic Commets & Flashbacks

**Might as well get started on the next chapter so I can elaborate on it! Thanks for reading! I only own Alice! Just an FYI this takes place after Simon becomes a Shadowhunter and Valentine's dead sooooooo… yeah. Cassandra Clare owns The ShadowHunters and the small excerpt I used!**

"They should be here soon. I just got a text from Alec saying they are on their way" Isabelle Lightwood, sister of Alec Lightwood stated as she walked in, her heels clanking on the floor of the Institute.

Jace Herondale watched as his girlfriend, Clary Fairchild perfected sketches of runes. Using her ink pen, light curves, lines, spirals and sketches danced along the pages of her notebook. Then to execute the rune, she traced over the sketch with more force, darkening it.

"You know," Jace started, "A lot of famous artists have at least one sketch of a nude model-"

"Uhm, Jace?" Simon struggled, trying to execute a couple of pull ups and failing miserably at it, "I know Clary's your girlfriend and all," He dropped down from the bar, "But doesn't mean I want to know my parabatai's sex life."

"Why? Not getting any, Lewis?" Jace snickered and Clary elbowed him in the gut. Simon rolled his eyes. Even though Lewis was no longer his last name, Jace still called him by it.

"With as dorky as he looks, I don't think his hand fuckin' wants him." A feminine voice called out as everyone turned their heads towards the voice. Jace chuckled at the comment as he and Clary got up.

Alec rubbed his temples, shaking his head.

"I apologize, this is Alice Waline. She's-" Magnus started out before Simon jumped in.

"Didn't she break into your house?"

Magnus bit his lip as everyone else stared at the trio. "You weren't supposed to know about that." Magnus shot a look to Alec and sighed, "She did but I'm allowing her to stay with me."

"If she can mess with Lewis then I'm all for it." Jace reached his arm out to shake Alice's hand, who cautiously shook it as if he had a disease.

 _He looks like an asshole. A dumb blonde asshole to be exact._

Isabelle pointed to Alec and said, "He's my brother but I'm not too much of a dick. Just don't do anything stupid, alright?" Alice quickly shook her head.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Alec snickered at his sister's intimidation technique, who then shot another glare at him. He immediately quieted down.

"And this is Clary and Simon." Magnus stated, pointing to the two friends. Alice nodded towards them and straightened up in silence.

"Not to be rude, but what is she?" Simon piped up.

"Besides a bitch?"

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed in shock. Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm used to it. And for your fuckin' information, I'm a warlock. And even though I haven't finished my own training, I could damn well still kick your virgin ass."

Simon's eyes widen and backed away a bit.

 _I'd rather not have my ass handed to me by a girl. Especially in front of Izzy._

"So how did you find yourself in Magnus' house?" Clary asked with a speckle of interest.

"I was on the run from demons. I twisted my ankle and Alec killed them. I was hiding. So, I followed him to Magnus' house and…broke in." Alice explained calmly.

"So, you do talk without immense use of 'fuck' in your vocabulary." Alec smarted off, crossing his arms. "But you can't tell us why they were chasing you."

"Excuse me jackass, I did tell you. I got in trouble with the wrong people."

"Then tell us, who are these 'wrong people'?"

"None of your goddamned motherfuckin' business."

"Enough! Both of you!" Isabelle yelled, cracking her whip on the ground to get their attention. The two stopped their bickering.

"If you can at least describe the demons to us that may help, Alice." Clary explained quietly.

"Fine, yellow eyes and deformed. At least that's what I saw. It was dark." Alice stated, her eyes darting away from Clary's.

"They were Moloch demons. The 'yellow eyes' you saw were their primary weapons: flames. And by deformed you mean, 'has arms and claws and made of roiling oil', I would say yes." Alec claimed, cracking his neck. "Think it's kind of weird they would be chasing after a warlock. Don't you?"

"If you're trying to accuse me of something, you're fuckin' wrong buddy. Believe me or don't believe, I don't care. Kiss my ass." She growled, turning on her heel and slamming the Institute doors closed.

"AAAALLLIIIIIICEEEE!" Magnus called out, running after the younger warlock. He caught up to her in the cold wind, her head held up. Her eyes seemed emotionless.

"Your friends are _so_ nice." She remarked, her hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket.

"You seemed to soften with Clary and Isabelle."

"Well duh. Clary seems genuinely nice. And Isabelle scares the shit out of me."

"You should taste her cooking. That would indeed 'scare the shit' out of you."

Alice chuckled slightly and Magnus tilted his head. "I didn't actually know you can laugh."

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. That's not an actual laugh."

"Baby steps, my dear. Baby steps."

"Moloch controls the Moloch demons…. what would he want with her?" Alec questioned, pulling up a chair for him to sit in as Isabelle responded. "Who knows? Maybe she made a deal with him? She could have special abilities."

"I mean, didn't she say she hasn't completed her training?" Simon asked, still attempting more pull ups.

"Give it a rest already, Lewis. You're gonna injure your hand and then all your pleasure will be gone." Jace laughed, pleased with his comment.

"I mean, not ALL of my pleasure." Simon cracked a smile over to Isabelle, who rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Can't you control yourselves?" Alec sighed, letting his head drop into his hands.

"Like you should talk. How was this morning with Magnus?" Jace chuckled at a sputtering and flustered Alec.

"Fuck off Jace."

"Didn't you mean Magnus?"

"ENOUGH. Alec, maybe you should cut her some slack. I mean, you were kind of the same way with Clary…" Isabelle advised, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, and she's still annoying."

"Hey!" Clary exclaimed, a bit irritated.

"I'm kidding. Just..." Alec said, "Something doesn't feel right."

"We're not saying don't be cautious. But, you're borderlining…" Clary started out, only to be interrupted by the others.

"Overbearing?"

"Being an ass?"

"Dickhead?"

"Very funny." Alec said blandly, standing up. "Maybe you're right. Doesn't mean I have to trust her."

"Just, calm down a bit. I'm sure Magnus can handle her." Isabelle responded, walking her brother out of the Institute.

"Look, Alec." Isabelle confronted her brother once outside the Institute. "I understand you're still a bit shaken about what happened with you and Magnus. But, you guys are together and closer than ever. There's nothing to worry about."

" _ **Aku cinta kamu…It means I love you. Not that that it changes anything."**_

Alec bit his lip, trying to drive the memory away from his mind. It never quite left him, even though he and Magnus were back together and determined to make their relationship work.

"It's not a worry, Izzy. It's a fear. A fear that's so implanted in my brain, it won't leave." He stated quietly.

"Either way, Alec. You can't let it control you. It ruins your life."

"I noticed."

Isabelle walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. The two stood there for a long minute before they parted.

"You better take my advice! I'm gonna check in on you!" Isabelle said jokingly, pointing at her brother while they walked separate ways.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"You've never finished your training?" Magnus questioned, setting down a cup of coffee in front of Alice.

"Nope. There's a story to that but I'd rather not think about that." Alice stated, taking a sip of the coffee.

"If you want," Magnus sat down in front of her, "We need answers and you need to finish your training, why don't I help you with that?"

She let out a fake laugh, "No offense, Magnus. But, why would the High Warlock of Brooklyn want to help a lesser warlock?"

He held out his arms to her, "Because I've been there. Give me your hands." He instructed her.

"Oh, what the hell."

 _ **Alice stood in the dark corner of a room. She heard a small baby cry and a voice. The voice was deep and raspy. She cringed at the sound of it.**_

" _ **You figure out what to do with it. After all, it is yours." Followed by the sound of a woman screaming for him to come back. Alice walked into view of the woman, only she couldn't see her. She was a brunette, lying on a bed, holding a small bundle in her arms.**_

" _ **You did this to me!" She screamed at the small bundle, stumbling out of the bed. Alice's breathing quickened in fear.**_

" _ **No, no, no, just leave it alone!" Alice started to yell, but the woman could not hear her. She followed the woman outside, running on adrenaline. She went to grab the woman's arm but she couldn't. It went through her like a hologram. It was only a memory.**_

" _ **Leave it alone, leave it alone, LEAVE IT ALONE!" She screamed, her voice cracking. The woman still carrying the bundle in her arms, walked over to the lake near the house.**_

" _ **YOU DID THIS!" The woman screamed at the baby who started to cry. The woman closed her eyes and dropped the baby in the water.**_

" _ **STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Alice fell to her knees, sobbing.**_

 _ **The woman walked back inside the house without a care of what she had just done.**_

 _ **Alice looked up at the lake to see a man holding the small bundle in his arms, dripping wet and standing on the grass next to the lake. He was waving his clawed fingers over the baby, chanting.**_

 _ **The baby started to cry again, breathing. He hummed and held her close, his horn shining in the moonlight, which also revealed his other, broken horn. The baby started cooing softly at him.**_

" _ **We'll take care of you. I promise."**_

Alice gasped and opened her eyes, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at Magnus, who remained silent. A sullen look filled his eyes.

"W-Why would y-you do that to m-me?" She stumbled out, trying to calm her shuddered breaths.

"You remember?" Magnus asked quietly.

"I'm a warlock, it's forever wired in my brain." She said blankly, "I had my first flashback when I was younger. The man who saved me, I considered him my father. He helped reveal what happened that night. Told me that mundanes can't understand what happens when they reproduce with a demon."

She wiped her eyes with a napkin that Magnus handed her.

"I'm sorry." Magnus whispered. "But that is a first in your training. You must face your fear, your past, to reach your full potential."

"I guess." She sipped her coffee, "I thought I had faced it. But I guess not."

"We don't have to see that for a while if you don't want to."

"I don't. But I want to find out what exactly am I. My father said I had some type of gift. And I want to know what exactly." She looked at Magnus and reached her hands out to him.

"Teach me."

 **Okayyyyy, I am stopping it right there! I feel bad for Alice, why do I always do this to my characters TT n TT oh well. I hope you guys are liking it!**


	4. Makeovers & Fears

**Let's keep this train rolling people! Cassandra Clare owns The ShadowHunters and such, I only own Alice and her smallish family!**

"I'm going to let you in." Magnus said, sitting on the rugged floor of his home. His legs were crossed and Alice sat directly in front of him, the same.

"Let me in?"

"Let you in my mind, you must strengthen yourself spiritually before physically." He explained, grabbing her hands. A book was open between them, the pages plastered with a chant. Magnus started speaking a different language that only he and Alice could understand. His eyes glowed a goldish color. Unknown to Magnus, hers glowed a bright yellowish-orange like flames.

" _ **Magnus? Where the hell are you?" Alice yelled in the dark, she felt like she was wandering through the everlasting darkness, until she felt something grab her wrist. Well, someone.**_

" _ **It's alright. Don't worry." Magnus said, snapping his fingers, lightening up the darkness with light.**_

" _ **Magnus, why exactly are we in here? I don't see how this will strengthen me." Alice said matter of factly.**_

" _ **Hush my child. You will see." He snapped his fingers again, the brightness turning into a mimic of his own home. He let go of her wrist and faced her.**_

" _ **Using your own energy, you must try to defeat me in the spirit. Use your surroundings to help you." He said, smirking.**_

" _ **Oh shi-"**_

 _ **Magnus conjured up a small blue ball of magic, throwing it at Alice. It hit her in the stomach and she flew back onto the ground. He raised his hand in her direction and the rug under her wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground.**_

 _ **Alice screamed, struggling to get her arms free. Why hadn't her father at least taught her to get out of tough situations?**_

 _ **Her mind screamed at her to think harder, quicker, as the rug threw her to the wall. Her hand touched a vase that she threw with her strength at Magnus, who dodged it.**_

" _ **Physical strength will do nothing for you if your limbs are trapped! You must learn to use your magic!" He yelled, clenching his hands shut. An invisible force pinned her to the ground by her arms and legs. She screamed in frustration, pulling against the restraints. Magnus clenched his hand tighter, tightening the restraints.**_

 _ **She winced in pain, panting.**_

 _ **She needed to think, she was not going to look weak in front of him. Conjure up your feelings she told herself, remember the anger you went through. She left you for dead in that lake, they burned down your home, they tried to kill you and your family. HOW DARE THEY!**_

 _ **She screamed in anger, her blue eyes glowing like flames. She looked at Magnus in anger and gritted her teeth.**_

 _ **Here goes nothing.**_

 _ **Suddenly Magnus was seized up, and flung to the ceiling. The restraint on Alice broke and she stood up. She quickly moved her head to the side and Magnus went flying into the side of the room. She raised her hands as black swirls of wind whipped around her arms, like smoke. She lifted him up and used all her energy to fling her through the walls.**_

 _ **Magnus got up, rubbing his head and found himself in the main room of the Institute.**_

" _ **Alice, great work on your strength, hun. But, I don't understand why I am in the Institute!" He called out. He ran down the halls looking for her when she did not answer, calling out her name.**_

" _ **Where are you?!" He called out, until he ran into Clary.**_

" _ **Clary?"**_

" _ **Magnus, you can't keep yelling around the Institute. I know it's hard but you're scaring the other Shadowhunters." She said, her voice full of sadness and understanding.**_

" _ **Biscuit, what are you talking about? I'm looking for Al-"**_

" _ **Magnus, please give it a rest." Isabelle cut him off, tears in her bloodshot eyes. She was sniffling and she looked awful. As if she got no sleep, if she was crying instead.**_

" _ **What's wrong Isabelle?" Magnus asked, walking towards Isabelle, who backed away.**_

" _ **Magnus, Alec isn't here." Clary whispered.**_

" _ **I wasn't looking for- Wait. What do you mean he isn't here?" He asked, his breath quickening, his heart pounding in his chest.**_

 _ **She didn't need to tell him. She saw the look in Isabelle's eyes. A look he never wanted to see.**_

" _ **Magnus, Alec is dead."**_

 _ **His breath caught his in throat, tears started to sting his eyes. "No, no you're lying! You're all lying!" He started to choke, his voice cracking. He felt the hole in his stomach growing, everything in him started to cry out. He fell to his knees, screaming Alec's name until his voice was hoarse.**_

" _ **Magnus, wake up!"**_

"MAGNUS, WAKE UP!" was followed by a slap to his cheek, the stinging resonating in his cheek. His eyes popped open, darting around the room. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and looking straight at Alice's concerned face.

"Oh my God, Magnus I'm so sorry! I didn't know what happened, but you started screaming Alec's name and sobbing and I didn't know what else to do!" She started to cry, biting her tongue to get herself to stop.

Magnus rubbed his head, trying to calm himself down.

 _He's alright, it's just a worry, a fear. It won't happen. It won't._

He pulled Alice to his chest and let her cry, repeating the words, "I'm sorry" repeatedly. Magnus shushed her, telling her that it would be okay. That it was nothing but a fear.

Once she finally calmed down, she rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what had happened to you." She explained, sniffling. "And I'm sorry I probably ruined your shirt with my sniveling."

Magnus gave a half-felt chuckle and shook his head, "It's alright, dear. The shirt can be washed. And that…that's just a fear." Alice nodded slowly.

Attempting to cheer themselves up and to drive off his fear, Magnus looked up at her and got a grin.

"Your hair color is faded." He pointed out and she looked at a lock of her hair.

"Yeah, it was a misty, midnight blue that I dyed a while ago, but, you know. Color fades."

"I have tons of hair color in my bathroom, why don't we fix it? And maybe give you something a little extra with your hair."

She nodded slowly. "Sure, why not?"

"Hold still Alice! I need to cover every area!" Magnus struggled, wiping the blue dye on Alice's faded hair. She groaned and shrieked at every pull of her hair to dye her roots. She sat there in a small chair, waiting patiently.

 _Magnus Bane is dying my hair. Girl. This is so fuckin' crazy._

"You're a Fear-Reaper."

She turned around quickly, accidently getting some of the hair dye on her face instead of her hair.

"What's a Fear-Reaper?" Alice asked, the name made her cringe a little bit.

Magnus made her face the mirror in the bathroom and continued his explanation.

"Fear-Reapers are a rare breed of warlocks. In combat, they can use their magic to pierce into their enemies' minds and make their worst fears seem like reality. They can manipulate the mind to make the fear worse than the victim's mind can imagine, snap their mind. Luckily, you're not as strong as a fully trained Fear-Reaper. There have been cases where the victim physically harms himself thinking the fear is real."

Alice became silent.

 _You fuckin' idiot, you could have killed Magnus Bane. The Magnus Bane!_

"I am very sorry Magnus."

"It's alright. You didn't know. But, you need to be careful."

Alice nodded as Magnus finished dying her hair. "Now, we could wait the whole forty-five-minute wait or..." He snapped his fingers and smiled, "Or I use my magic to allow your hair to adapt to the color faster. DO you honestly think I have time to wait when I do mine? Please."

She got up and kneeled by the bathtub and moved her head under the facet, washing the blue dye from her head.

"Did you have to use so much fuckin' hair dye?" She yelled out as some of the blue water dripped into her mouth. She coughed it out as Magnus was wiping his hair and removing his gloves.

"You want it to cover every inch of your head. Or it'll look half assed."

Once she got the dye out of her hair, Magnus instructed her to sit in the chair again. He brushed the tangles out of her hair, til it was straight. He took a hair dryer and turned it on running the warm air over her hair.

"You know, I don't know how to feel about the fact that you own a hair dryer. Like I've never seen a guy have a hair dryer before. "

Magnus put the hair dryer down and looked at her, sternly before cracking a smile, "Child, does anything about me seem normal? How do you think I look this good every day?"

"Magic?" She snickered as he smacked the back of her head playfully.

"Very funny. Now, time to fix your hair." He held up a pair of scissors and a buzzer.

 _Wait. BUZZER?!_

"Magnus!" Alec called out, carrying a couple of bags in his arms, shutting the door behind him with a kick of his foot. He had felt a little bad of how he left things back at the Institute between him and Magnus.

 _Alice too, I guess._

He had picked up some sushi for Magnus and himself, from the restaurant a few blocks away from Magnus' home, even though he despised the thought of raw fish.

 _Alice is a teen. They like fatty foods._

So, he picked her up a burger from the small food truck near the sushi restaurant.

 _I'd much rather have the burger._

He bought a couple of lilies for Magnus as well. Something he hadn't done for a while. He put the bags down on the counter and heard some laughter coming from their room.

 _The fuck is going on?_

He walked into his and Magnus' bedroom and called out, "What are you guys doing?"

Magnus quickly walked out the bathroom a d shut the door behind him. "Alexander! Alice and I were training today and I gave her a makeover!"

Alec stood there dumbfounded, it shouldn't surprise him that his boyfriend would conduct a makeover on the young warlock but it still caught him off guard.

"A makeover?"

"You'll see, sit down!" Magnus patted to the bed next to him, waiting eagerly like a small child on Christmas. Alec sighed and sat down next to him.

"Magnus I'm-"

"Shhhh!"

Once Alice came out, Alec let out a strangled gasp.

A good side of her head was buzzed down, with some of her hair hiding a part of it. Her hair was a brighter, more vibrant shade of her hair color. She wore a maroon button down adorned with a black long coat with gold designs traveling up the sleeves, along with the ripped black jeans Magnus gave her and knee length boots. Her eyelids were dusted with gold and brown eyeshadow and winged eyeliner.

"Lovely my dear! Wonderful! Don't you like it Alexander?" Magnus squealed, clapping his hands together. Alec looked less than amused.

"It looks fine. Can we eat? I'm starving." And with that, he walked out of the bedroom.

"Sushi and lilies?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow to Alec. "I thought you'd like it. Because-" Magnus gave Alec a loving kiss on the mouth and leaned out of the kiss. "I love it, Alexander. Thank you." He kissed his cheek and opened the boxes of various sushi. Alec sighed and crinkled his nose in disgust.

 _Goddamned raw fish._

The three sat at a table, with their plates of food in front of them. Magnus cheerfully ate his sushi while Alec didn't touch his food and Alice stared at her burger.

"Aren't you two going to eat up?" Magnus asked, taking a sip of his champagne.

"I want sushi." Alice said openly, staring at Alec's food. "I'll trade you for your burger." Alec quickly replied and the two quickly traded plates. Alec bit into the burger and moaned in delight.

 _Best burger I've ever had._

Alice practically inhaled her sushi, quietly and happily. Magnus shook his head and chuckled at his somewhat, tiny trio.

Alice had head up to sleep as Alec was brushing his teeth in his and Magnus' bathroom. Magnus came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his taller boyfriend's stomach. Alec spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and washed it out with water.

"What's bothering you Alexander? You seem… distant." Magnus asked curiously, following Alec to their bed.

"I was trying to tell you that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did at the Institute." Alec said, softly kissing Magnus' forehead. "No worries, my love. I know you're just worried." Alec slowly kissed Magnus' cheek and started to head down his cheek. "I mean the younger one should be asleep now. So maybe…" Alec said between kisses as Magnus turned off the light.

"You read my mind, Alexander."

 _I'm coming for you._

 _No, you're not. Fuck off and leave me alone. You left me with that bitch to die._

 _I couldn't take you with me._

 _So, you kidnap my parents?!_

 _I AM YOUR FATHER! REMEMBER THAT! WITHOUT ME, YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED!_

 _Let's cut the chase, why are you bothering me? Isn't torturing my life enough? Anyone I try to be close with, you kill!_

 _YOU KILL THEM MY DEAR CHILD. Remember the old woman who took you in once I took your parents?_

 _Stop. Don't._

 _Remember how she begged for her life and you strangled the very breath out of her?_

 _YOU POSSESSED ME!_

 _Does that matter? The last thing she saw was your face._

Hot tears streamed from her eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe them away.

 _Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off._

She rested on her side and closed her eyes tightly.

 _Please…leave them alone._

 **Wooo that was a long one. Haha.**


	5. Demons

**Lets goOOOO! Shadowhunters belong to Cassandra Clare and I own Alice!**

"Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Time to wake upppppppp!" Alice opened her eyes to find Magnus peering over her bed, his gold eyes staring at her. "Magnus, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm trying to sleep." She turned on her side, facing away from him.

"Alice, its 11:30." Magnus stated, ripping the sheets off the bed. Alice groaned, "Magnus, pleaseeeee, five more minutes."

"Absolutely not! We have guests coming over!" Magnus hurried to straightened the bed as Alice sat up in the bed. She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and yawned.

"Who's coming over?" She asked groggily, stretching her arms a bit. Magnus threw a purple shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans at her head.

"Clary and Isabelle. Alec left to meet up with Jace and Simon at the Institute. Something about the Moloch demons that were chasing you." Alice looked a little concerned, remembering her argument with her…parent.

"Dear, they'll be fine. This wouldn't be the first time they've fought demons you know." Magnus said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Alice slipped the shirt on and jeans.

 _I hope they will. Please by the Angel be safe guys._

 _Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Who knows?_

 _Stop. They're not doing anything wrong._

 _Are they?_

 _It's me you want. Leave them alone. Let me complete my training so I can be the warrior you need._

 _Fine. But hurry, your parents won't wait forever._

Alice sighed as let her head fall into her hands. She let the tears fall onto the ground.

 _What's wrong with you? Chin up, get it done. It's a clean break._

She stood up, walking out of her bedroom.

 _Why do you care so fuckin' much for everyone you meet? It's not like they care about you. They're probably just using you as a pet._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of two female voices.

"Alec said that you gave her a buzzcut?" Isabelle asked, her voice laced with confusion. Alice peered behind the corner to see her and Clary sitting as Magnus poured coffee into two mugs that he handed to the duo.

"I gave her a refreshing haircut. I mean, I remember being young and doing all types of craziness." Magnus stated, pouring himself some type of red liquid, probably some type of alcohol. This is Magnus afterall.

Magnus turned around and caught glimpse of Alice. He smiled cheerfully, "Nice of you to join us! I believe you remember Clary and Isabelle." Alice nodded and waved to the two girls. Clary eagerly pulled up a chair next to her, that Alice quietly took. Magnus slid her a cup of hot coffee and gave her a small smile.

"I like your hair." Clary said, touching a lock of Alice's hair. Alice stiffened at the movement and looked at Clary. She bit her lip and quietly uttered, "Thank you." She cleared her throat and said clearly, "Magnus did a great job." Magnus smiled, pleased with his work and cat down at the table with the girls.

"So, I heard you and Alec have been doing quite nicely." Isabelle smirked, taking a sip of her coffee. Magnus downed his drink and quickly replied, "Yes, of course we have. Why wouldn't we?" Clary made a face and said, "Jace was complaining about a strange feeling last night." Alice choked on her coffee and let out a heartfelt laughter. She had tears in her eyes as she laughed hysetically. Isabelle and Clary joined in as Magnus' face turned a bright red.

"Damn parabatai." Alec muttered as Simon bellowed, holding his side. "No wonder Jace looked so flustered today!" Alec stared at the laughing Shadowhunter and then to his partner, "I'll kill him."

"I could kill you for last night, so that makes two of us." Jace remarked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why did you call me in here, Jace?" Alec asked, obviously not in the mood to be teased about his and Magnus' private life.

"Those Moloch demons are the basic foot soldiers of the Greater Demon, Moloch." Jace stated, pulling up the specs of the demons on the screen of the control room.

"So why would they chase a warlock like Alice? You heard her, she hasn't completed her training." Simon said, rubbing his chin.

Alec said, his blood starting to boil, "Maybe she's stronger than she makes herself seem to be."

"Alec, we can't assume she's a traitor." Simon shrugged his shoulders, looking to Jace. "As much as I hate to say it, the virgin is right." Simon rolled his eyes at the comment. "She doesn't look like she's the type to lie about that."

Alec shook his head, "Whatever. But there has been increased sightings of the demons. So, if you think that she's not against us, we might want to take care of the pest problem." Alec counted out his arrows and placed them into his quiver.

"Looks like it's a guys' trip." Simon stated, collecting his own bow and arrows.

"Lewis, never use the term guy's trip again." Jace smacked the back of Simon's head as the headed out to raise hell.

"This isn't going to work unless you concentrate!" Magnus yelled, banging his fist on the table. "Magnus, I don't know what it is!" Alice yelled in frustration, frustrated with her partner.

"Time's up, we win!" Isabelle yelled, high fiving Clary. The four friends decided to play a game. Each partner had to draw a picture and the other had to guess before a minute was up. Long story short: Magnus was a terrible artist.

"You suck, Bane."

"Not my fault. You could have drawn the picture."

"Quit complaining both of you." Isabelle said, smirking. "We're just better than you."

"Yeah okay, no fair, you have Biscuit on your side. Of course, you would win." Magnus stated, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Alice smiled and looked down.

 _They are such a small family. It's not bad here. I…I don't know how I can go through with this. Can I? I have too. He has Mama and Papa._

She straightened her back when Clary asked her if she was alright and snapped, "I'm fine, Red." She looked at Magnus and asked hastily, "Can we train now? I really need keep it up." Magnus gave Clary a tight smile and looked at Alice, "Of course, we can do that."

"Uh, guys?" Simon called out nervously as he pulled his bow back and aimed one of his arrows towards the demon's head.

"What, Lewis?!" Jace grunted, taking his Seraph blades and thrusting it through the demon behind him with one swift jab of his arm.

"Why are there so many of them?" Simon squeaked, dodging one of the Moloch demons, releasing his arrow into its back, causing the demon to writhe in pain.

"Moloch demons travel in small bunches." Alec stated between arrows, releasing them left and right, "So if one group dies, the other takes their place."

Alec shot an arrow through the demon's shoulder as Jace from behind it, stabbing it in the chest.

"I don't mean in general. I mean why so suddenly? In this specific part of town?" Simon questioned, dodging the flames one of the demon's shot from its eyes at him. Simon quickly shot an arrow through its head, killing him instantly.

Alec's breathing quickened, his eyes widened in fear.

"Magnus lives down this street." He rasped, eyeing a black figure running in the distance.

"Oh shit, Alice." Jace whispered.

"Let the magic flow through you, my dear." Magnus sipped his tea, watching Alice's movements with Isabelle and Clary. "But, don't ever let it control you."

Alice waved her arms, slowly and carefully, yet in rough movements. The frustration filled her face, she bit her lip in aggravation.

 _Stupid bitch, stupid bitch, c'mon you're better than this!_

"Magnus, I can't!" She yelled in anger, throwing her arms down to her sides.

"Yes, you can Angelcakes." Magnus blankly stated. "Close your eyes and focus. Focus on your magic, your power."

Alice rolled her eyes and shut her eyes. She reached her arms out, dipping one of them and raising the other. She swirled her raised hand in the air, softly chanting under her breath. She let her magic flow through her veins, her fingertips. She swirled her lowered hand, quickly and smoothly.

 _ **She allowed the water to devour her, encase her, conceal her. She held her breath, trying not to drown, the weight pushing down on her chest. She felt panic and fear drive her for a few moments. Til she took a deep breath.**_

 _ **It's only my mind, she thought, nothing can touch me.**_

 _ **She reached out in the water, waving her hand around.**_

" _ **Nothing's gonna hurt you, huh?" The deep voice called out with a chuckle. Alice's eyes widen, wildly turning around in the water.**_

" _ **Go away! Leave me alone." She yelled to the voice, closing her eyes tightly.**_

" _ **How do you think they'll act when they find out you're a traitor? A backstabber?"**_

 _ **Alice shook her head vigorously. Get out of my head, her mind screamed.**_

Magnus' facial expression changed from pleased to worried when Alice started to twitch, her fingers tightening up at the joints. Large sweat beads started to roll down her forehead, her breathing quickening with each moment passing.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Clary asked, her face mirroring Magnus' worry.

"I don't know, Biscuit." Magnus whispered, "I know part of the training is facing fears, learning control."

" _ **Just wait, wait for him to come." The voice bellowed, preying on Alice's fear.**_

" _ **WHO?" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.**_

" _ **He's going to come, and kill them all."**_

" _ **YOU SAID YOU'll LET ME FINISH MY TRAINING! I'M DOING AS I'M TOLD!"**_

" _ **You'll see."**_

 _ **The scream building up in her throat escaped. NO! NO! NO! Her mind reeled as the water started to drip a dark, deep red. She tasted iron in her mouth, welling up in her throat.**_

 _ **She can't let him do this. Not now, not ever. Her thoughts were drowning her, choking her.**_

" _ **ALICE!"**_

"Alice!" Isabelle yelled, shaking her back to reality as Jace, Alec and Simon burst through Magnus' door.

"Do any of you know of this invention called the doorbell?" Magnus sighed.

Alice's breathing slowed down, staring at the group of friends.

"A Moloch demon headed down this way. We think he's after Alice." Simon sputtered, catching his breath.

 _He's here._

Alice's eyes widened at the comment, suddenly screaming, "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

The Moloch demon crashed through the window, knocking Magnus to the ground.

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled, aiming one of his arrows at the demon, who dodged it. The demon laughed, raising one of his claws to strike Magnus.

"Stop!" Alice yelled, her eyes glowing as she pointed her outstretched hand to the demon, seizing him in the air and off Magnus.

"You really think this will stop? More of us will continue to fight, we will never stop. You will never be able to protect them!" The demon sneered at Alice, who tightened her grip on the demon.

"Te maldigo para que vivas con miedo en tus últimos momentos. ¡Te condeno al infierno!" She yelled, her eyes blazing as a black gust of wind hit the demon. She dropped him on the ground as the others looked on in awe, or was it fear? It was hard for her to tell.

Alec snatched his Seraph blade and ran over to the shuddering demon.

"What did you do to me, you bitch?!" He yelled in fear, shaking on the ground.

"Goodnight, asshole." Alec stabbed the demon through the chest, and it disappeared.

Alec helped up his shaken boyfriend to his feet as everyone stared at Alice, who calmed down and stumbled a little. Clary ran over and helped her maintained her balance while the others stared.

"What…the hell...was that?" Alec growled at Alice, holding onto Magnus.

"Alexander, it's alright." Magnus said, walking towards Alice.

"That was rather…interesting, Alice."

 **This was one of my more difficult chapters. But I'm glad I got it done. What Alice said in Spanish was, "I curse you to live in fear in your last moments. I condemn you to hell!" Read & Review please! **


	6. Into the Unknown

**Chapter Sixxxxxxxxx, whoo hoo! Cassandra Clare owns Shadowhunters while I own Alice! Thanks guys!**

"Magnus, what the fuck was that?" Alec said in anger, after the others had left for the night. Everyone was still shaken up from Alice's "spell". Alice ended up locking herself in her bedroom shortly after the demon was destroyed.

Magnus shook his head, "Alexander, watch your mouth. She is learning to control her magic." "Is she? Or is she just using us?"

"Alexander, she saved me. Surely, if she was just using us wouldn't she just let the demon slice me open like a loaf of bread?"

Alec shut his mouth. Magnus did have a point. He always did. Even if it was irrational and crazy, he was usually right.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. Just..." Alec sighed, "My heart just about stopped when that demon raised his claws. I couldn't do anything." Magnus tilted his head up to kiss Alec's cheek.

"Love, I will always be okay. Don't worry."

"I sure hope so, Magnus. I sure hope so."

 _It looks like you've grown stronger, my dear._

 _Fuck off, you almost killed my mentor._

 _It was all a test. To see if you weren't as strong as you claim. But it seems that you are stronger than I thought._

 _So, what?_

Alice paced back n forth, arguing with the voice that plagued her mind. She grabbed her hair, tugging it. It was driving her to the point of insanity, paranoia.

 _They won't always be safe, my child._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. "Dear, it's Magnus. May I please come in?"

"Come in, Magnus."

She looked exhausted, worn down, Magnus noticed. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying and tired. She had bags under her eyes and in her eyes, were a cry for help.

"You look like hell."

"I just came from there."

She plopped down on her bed when Magnus did and called her to sit next to him. "I'm sorry, Magnus." Alice whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"It's not your fault, Ali-"

She interrupted, "Yes, it is. If I never came here, never broke in, none of you would be dealing with this." She bit her lip.

"Alice," Magnus started, "We deal with lots of crazy things here. Nothing is ever normal." He laughed.

"Point is, don't beat yourself over it." Magnus stared at her, "And let's fix your hair, it's all tangled again." He picked up the brush from her dresser and turned her around so her back was facing him. He gently took the hairbrush and started to brush through the tangles and knots.

"You cursed him to live his final moments in fear." Magnus stated and Alice froze up. "Being alive for several thousand years, you learn a few languages."

"He was going to kill you, Magnus. What was I going to do?" Alice asked, her voice slightly rising in pitch.

"I know. I know. I'm just saying. It needs to be controlled by you, not controlling you."

Alice stayed silent, her thoughts attacking her mind.

 _I'm trying. I'm trying to keep you out of harm's way. Because of me, you could die. All of you could._

Magnus felt the change in her emotion, and patted her shoulder, "You'll get it soon enough. I have faith."

He got up and started to head out of the door and called out to her, "Get ready, Alexander's making dinner."

Enchiladas were tonight's dinner for the trio, quietly sitting around the table. Alec was busying taking big bites of his dinner, quite pleased with the result. Alice slowly swirled her fork around the sauce on her plate, lost in her own private thoughts.

 _What do I do, what do I do, what the fuck am I going to do?_

"Alice."

Alice quickly looked up at Magnus, thinking the warlock called her name, when really it was Alec. Which took Magnus and Alice both by surprise.

"Magnus and I want to run something by you. It's your choice, but, we just wanted to run it by you." Alec looked over at Magnus, nodding slightly. Magnus quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Alice. I discussed it with Alec today while he was cooking this delicious dinner." Alice was holding her breath, internally praying.

 _Please just let me go, please don't say something you'll regret, just let me go. Save yourselves!_

"We think it'd be best if you moved in with us. Like for a long while."

Well fuck, there it was. The one thing she prayed for, she mentally begged for, came true. A welcoming family. Wait, family?

She has a family. They're still alive. They must be! What the hell was she doing?

"I-I-I, uh…" She sputtered out, trying to compose herself.

"You don't have to make a decision right away, obviously." Alec jumped in, sensing a sudden change in the atmosphere. "You can take a couple of days to think it over." Magnus agreed, folding his hands together. "But, you've kinda grown on everyone, Magnus especially as you see." Alec gave a light-hearted chuckle.

 _Shit, shit, shit, you've gotta get out of here. Get out, get out, get out!_

Her mind was screaming, causing her a headache. Why her?

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling too good. I'm going to bed." Alice got up from the table, hastily. "Thank you for dinner, Alec."

"Don't you think, it was kinda weird for Alice to basically run from dinner after we told her we want her to move in?"

Magnus helped put up the leftovers while Alec washed dishes.

"It's a new aspect for her, I'm assuming. The only thing I know about her family is that another warlock took her in." Magnus stated, shoving the leftovers towards the back of his fridge.

"I honestly don't know why you're so concerned, Alexander. I had to beg you and persuade you to agree with the decision."

Alec bit his tongue and looked at the warlock, "I only agreed because you seemed so eager for her to be here. Even though she almost got you kil-"

SLAM!

"She did not almost get me killed, Alexander!" Magnus yelled, slamming the fridge door.

"Those demons are chasing her! Thus, meaning because of her, I almost lost you!" Alec yelled back, turning around to face Magnus.

"I can take care of myself, Alec." Magnus snapped, "I've been alive a lot longer than you and will be for quite a while!"

Alec was shocked. It was as if Magnus came up and slapped him. He threw his mortality back in his face.

"I think I will sleep on the couch tonight. Goodnight, Magnus." Alec said through gritted teeth, throwing his drying towel down and heading out of the kitchen.

The house was deathly silent, besides the slamming of Magnus' and Alec's bedroom door.

 _See? They don't need you here. You're causing more problems than good._

 _Fuck off, voice._

 _YOU KNOW WHO I AM!_

 _Sure do, what more do you want?_

 _I want you to betray their trust, I want you to shatter your friendships. And come back to me._

 _And if I say no?_

 _Does the name Abrin and Amethyst ring a bell? Even then, you're my child. I have dominion over you. Like I have dominion over my soldiers._

Alice felt her arms seized to the bed, her joints locking up. She tried to scream but her throat tightened, unable to get a noise out. Her back arched, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, as if something came over her.

 _You will do as I say._

She stood up, a grin appearing on her face.

"Yes, father."

 **Any guesses about who's her real parent? It's probably very obvious by now. Thanks guys!**


End file.
